Sem Palavras
by xAkemihime
Summary: Não precisa dizer nada. Suas ações respondem por si só. - Aomine x Kuroko


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Yaoi lemon, relação sexual homem x homem, se não goste, só não ler.

Lemon meio lime... Enfim rs. Ficou bem implícito. Não sou experiente neste tipo de escrita, mas deu vontade rs.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Aomine respirava com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido durante aquele árduo treinamento com seu time. Sentou-se em um dos bancos da quadra, enxugando seu suor com uma toalha, enquanto olhava em volta a procura dele.

Aquele pequeno garoto de cabelos azuis sempre tinha o dom de desaparecer facilmente, ele não tinha presença nenhuma, era o que diziam. E mesmo que Aomine se importasse com ele devido ao forte laço que ambos criaram na quadra de basquete e fora dela, ainda assim conseguia perdê-lo de vista com extrema rapidez.

- Aomine-kun. – Falando nele.

- Tetsu, onde você se meteu? – Perguntou, sem se virar para Kuroko, apesar de ter se assustado, como sempre, com a aparição repentina do mesmo.

Virou-se para o menino ao ver que ele não respondia, e compreendeu onde ele fora de imediato, ao vê-lo estender-lhe uma pequena embalagem de picolé, enquanto chupava outra, calmamente.

- Comprei algo para refrescar.

- Obrigado. – Se limitou a responder, pegando o picolé de sua mão e abrindo-o.

Algo bem gelado era sempre uma boa pedida depois de treinos como aqueles tidos na Teiko, ajudava a combater o calor e suor excessivos provenientes dos treinamentos.

O moreno se levantou, deixando a toalha pendurada em seu ombro, e pegando sua mochila, se dirigiu para o vestiário.

- Vamos, Tetsu. – Chamou o garoto, e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando viu que o garoto não estava mais ao seu lado. Odiava quando ele sumia daquele jeito.

Mas apesar da irritação, Aomine estava mesmo era pensativo sobre seu relacionamento com Kuroko. O menino de cabelos azuis não demonstrava quaisquer sentimentos para com ele e muito menos para com os outros amigos, até mesmo Momoi. Mas seus gestos o deixavam intrigado. E confuso.

Por fim, decidiu deixar os devaneios para outro momento. Ele só queria um bom banho e um descanso mais que merecido naquela hora.

–X–

Aomine finalmente estava saindo do ginásio do colégio Teiko junto com os outros companheiros da equipe, quando, ao atravessar a quadra, parou em frente à porta da saída, lembrando-se que havia esquecido alguns pertences no vestiário.

Praguejando baixinho pela sua estupidez, sendo seguido por um enorme bocejo, o moreno deu meia volta, em direção aos vestiários masculinos próximo a quadra. Ignorou Kise que lhe perguntava aonde ele ia, o loiro sabia ser irritante quando queria.

Logo Aomine chegou ao local, encontrando-o vazio, como era o esperado.

Depositou sua mochila encima do enorme banco e abriu calmamente o seu armário.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa Aomine-kun? – Aquela voz fria e tão familiar foi ouvida ao seu lado, fazendo o moreno dar um pequeno pulo devido ao susto.

- Oi Tetsu! Não me assuste assim! – Esbravejou Aomine, socando o topo da cabeça do outro.

- Desculpe. – Kuroko respondeu, sem ao menos parecer ressentido. Já estava acostumado a não ser notado, é claro. Quem não estava acostumado e provavelmente nunca estaria, era o moreno, assim como todas as outras pessoas que Kuroko conhecia.

O silêncio logo se fez presente entre eles.

Kuroko amarrava calmamente o tênis. Os cabelos azuis estavam levemente molhados devido ao banho que acabara de tomar, assim como os de Aomine.

O moreno estava com a face escondida pela porta aberta de seu armário, ele parecia pegar algo lá dentro, mas logo sua voz grossa e imponente se fez presente, embora dessa vez acabou soando espantosamente calma.

- Tetsu... Por que está sempre ao meu lado em todos os jogos? – Sua pergunta não foi mais além, não precisava de mais explicação. Apesar de um pouco confusa, Kuroko entendera o que o homem ao seu lado quis dizer. Sempre que estavam jogando, ou até mesmo treinando basquete, todos os seus passes eram direcionados somente a Aomine, mais ninguém. Kuroko sempre estava ao lado dele, lhe dando suporte e cobertura em todos os seus lances.

- Eu sou sua sombra. – Kuroko respondeu, e vendo o silêncio do outro, logo complementou. – Eu sei de minhas capacidades, Aomine-kun. Sei que não sou bom sozinho, por isso, permita-me ser sua sombra, você é a luz da Teiko, e será a minha luz também.

Logo o silêncio dominou novamente o lugar. Kuroko olhava sem expressão para Aomine, cuja face ainda estava oculta pela porta do pequeno armário do vestiário.

O moreno estava pensativo, ainda absorvendo as palavras de Kuroko. Verdade seja dita: Aomine nunca se importava com os outros. Era egoísta e orgulhoso o suficiente para pensar somente nele próprio, mas quando estava com Kuroko... tudo era diferente. Ele podia perdê-lo de vista algumas vezes, como era de costume, mas sentia a falta do garoto perto de si, sentia necessidade de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado.

Lentamente Aomine fechou seu armário, trancando-o com cuidado, para finalmente erguer os olhos para Kuroko. O menino ainda o fitava, provavelmente esperando sua reação diante do que falara.

A troca de olhares somente se rompeu quando Aomine desceu seus olhos para os lábios de Kuroko, olhando-os sem pudor e com um desejo crescendo dentro de si.

E sem se importar a mínima com seus atos, a boca de Aomine fora pressionada contra a de Kuroko com urgência. O menino ficou atônito por um instante, enquanto o moreno mordiscava seu lábio inferior, já acariciando suas costas com as mãos. Kuroko logo se viu retribuindo à sua maneira menos agitada, porém desfrutando dos mesmos sentimentos e desejos do outro.

Não demorou muito para os beijos se tornarem mais ousados ainda, o calor dos corpos aumentavam, assim como a necessidade de ambos por mais. Aomine percorria o pescoço de Kuroko, descendo e explorando cada vez mais o corpo dele, deixando marcas propositais em cada parte da pele alva do menino de cabelos azuis. Queria deixar claro que Kuroko pertencia somente a ele, e mais ninguém. O garoto não reclamava, sabia como Aomine era e gostava dele deste modo. Ele suspirava e soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer pelas carícias proferidas pelo moreno.

O calor emanava de seus poros. Eles não tinham como se conter mais. Logo as roupas foram despidas e jogadas em qualquer lugar ao redor, sem se preocuparem.

Uma troca de olhares e nenhuma palavra dita. Eles não eram pessoas que tinham o costume de falar o quanto se importavam. Eram orgulhosos, cada um ao seu modo. Não se preocuparam com o fato, mas não era necessário dizer nada, eles sabiam muito bem.

E não demorou para os gemidos se tornarem mais audíveis. Logo as carícias recíprocas cessaram e Aomine penetrou Kuroko com rapidez, dando início a uma série de estocadas que só aumentavam o prazer de ambos.

Eles não se importaram com o risco de alguém aparecer no vestiário, não se importavam com nada.

E quando cada um atingiu seu ápice, eles só sabiam que, apesar de serem pessoas com personalidades bem diferentes e não terem o costume de expor o que sentem, no fundo eles se importavam um com o outro.

Não, era muito mais que isso, eles se amavam. Palavras que nunca seriam proferidas por nenhum dos dois, mas que não eram necessárias, seus gestos, desde os mais simples aos mais exagerados, já deixavam bastante claro.

* * *

Mereço review e muito amor? s2

Beijos.


End file.
